Tequila Contest
by Cunobaby
Summary: Rated to be safe, because of the whole drinking tequila thing. DRINKING IS BAD FOR YOR HEALTH. Basically, it's Yusuke's Birthday, and five origanal characters show up, bringing tequila. Very insane, typed/ helped written by my friend as well as me.
1. The Insanity Begins

This "story" was written by me and my friend Sailor Kirby (Who has her own FF.Net account, but didn't want to use it, for some reason. Nobody, not even her, knows why.). Sailor Kirby typed.  
  
We like HAIKUS (sorta)! So here's one.  
  
Yusuke is not ours Neither is this awesome show So there, you losers (Okay, you guys aren't really losers.)  
  
"Happy Birthday Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered. Hiei glared around the room. Kurama laughed. I don't know why, he just did. I'm the authoress, and what I say goes. SO THERE! Now back to the storyline.  
  
"I don't get it, why would humans want to celebrate being a year older?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Because we, they, whatever, can, Hiei. It shows signs of maturity and wisdom, and."  
  
"Forget that junk Kurama, we just want the presents," Yusuke told him, plopping on the couch with a package from his mom. He frowned when it revealed socks. He went over to the laundry basket, peering inside. He laughed. Inside was a Samurai X Manga (which I don't own. What about you Cunobaby? Nope.).  
  
"Mom, you put the gift in the laundry and the laundry in package again!"  
  
"Sorry Yusuke! I'll be more careful next time."  
  
"Right," he muttered. This was the tenth year she had said and done it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Five girls burst through the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday Yusuke!" they shrieked, thrusting a bottle at him, "We brought tequila!"  
  
"Why did you bring tequila?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What's a tequila?" Hiei asked.  
  
"For a tequila contest!" the girls answered promptly. Suddenly two of the girls pushed away from the group.  
  
"HIEI!!!!!!!!!" Hiei found himself fearing for his life as the two girls launched themselves at him.  
  
Honestly, who can blame him?  
  
Considering one is me and the other my friend and we all know what my friends are like. Most of us at least. For those who don't, they're just like me. And that can be dangerous.  
  
Can be?  
  
Always is, is a better phrase.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, Sailor Kirby and Cunobaby here! What's Up? Isn't this fun? We certainly think so. And it's also potentially dangerous. For some demons more than others. Please and thank you for any and all reviews. Oh, drinking is bad for your health. DON'T DO IT. But these are Anime counterparts, and they can't be in any REAL danger. Especially Cunobaby, who LOVES red wine.  
  
Oh sure, tell the world.  
  
Shut it, Cuno! I'll tell them what I want!  
  
No you won't!  
  
Wanna bet?  
  
Yeah sure, why not!?  
  
Well, they've read it now, haven't they? So I wrote it. Pay up.  
  
MAKE ME!  
  
Hey, look, it's Quatre and Kurama!  
  
Where? *SK steals her wallet as she looks for her Bishonen (cute/hot/sexy guy)* Hey!  
  
To late now. It's mine.  
  
Give that back! *Tackles SK*  
  
Never! Oh, hi readers. We'll end the chapter now. See ya!  
  
Bye! *in background* Now give me back that wallet before I have to hurt you.  
  
*also in background* You can't hurt me, I've got an older sibling! WE FIGHT!  
  
End 


	2. The End, but not of the Insanity

We still don't own it. YOU CAN NOT sue us. Hahahahaha all you potential lawyers looking for a case! You won't find one here!  
  
The five girls that arrived at Yusuke's were as follows-  
  
1: Sailor Kirby (ME!)- Loves Hiei.and about fifty guys not in this show. 2: Cunobaby (Other ME!)- Loves Kurama. And Quatre, (Who we don't own) (well duh.) but he's not in this show. Likes red wine, and doesn't get drunk easily. 3: Solo- Also loves Hiei. Needless to say this can be dangerous when she and I are in a room together, and the subject of Hiei is brought up. Which, thanks to the others, is very often. We are just toys for their sick amusement. Just kidding! REALLY! (You better be!) 4: Tridea- umm, what's the word? Eccentric. A little (not), to say the most. What else is there to say? Oh, she is HYPER. But she only gets sugar- high when she DOESN'T have sugar, strangely enough. 5: Jewel: This is even harder. I could tell you a lot about her, but outside of this group, it would be random junk that serves no purpose. Like the fact she loves gummy bears. You get the picture.  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke lay passed out under the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara, being human, were the first to fall. It took about eleven shots to sink them under the table.  
  
"I'm going to drink you drunk Urameshi," Kuwabara murmured. The other's rolled their eyes. Kurama had been on around his thirtieth when he went Yoko. This brought him to the forties or so, but he too fell, having been in human form so long and out of practice. You figure he probably got drunk as a demon before. This is where we are now.  
  
"Fifty eight, pour, drink, fifty nine, pour, drink, sixty, pour." Jewel commanded sharply. Hiei was taking this extremely well, having not had Cuno's version of tequila before. In other words, the tequila is VERY STRONG. The others had tried it. Once. As for Cunobaby? Once. A day. With her red wine, that is. SHE IS NOT AN ALCHOLIC, BY THE WAY. (Thank you) (You're welcome)Sailor Kirby chugged steadily, Cunobaby seemed like she was drinking water. Solo looked at Hiei over the rim of her glass. Sailor Kirby grabbed his arm possessively. Solo started to heave the tequila bottle at her, but received unhappy glares from Jewel, Cunobaby, and Tridea. Tridea snatched the bottle, chugging straight out of it to prove she could. Proof of her eccentricity. (is that a word Cuno?) (The computer says it is!) (You TRUST this piece of cardboard? VERY SLOW cardboard?)(NO, but it's either trust it or look it up in the EVIL dictionary!) (That defines Elf as a DWARF? I AM INSULTED!) (So are you gonna trust the computer Sailor Kirby?) (I guess. BUT, I will not be happy about it. I refuse. So there.) (OK. Anyways, back to the story.) Sailor Kirby wavered, but drank still more. Tridea was a rock in her steady movements, lifting the bottle, pouring, drinking, pouring, drinking, ect., ect. Jewel counted off the numbers, now in the seventies. WOW.  
  
"I shall win Hiei's love by beating you, Sailor Kirby!" Solo hollered. Sailor Kirby rolled her eyes.  
  
"I already beat you at DDR (Dance, Dance, Revolution), thumb war, arm wrestling, and pin-the-spiky-part-on-an-obsessive-picture-of-Hiei's-hair." Sailor Kirby reminded her.  
  
"HA! Don't try to muddy the facts Sailor Kirby! Uh, THIS is the true contest of will!" Solo gulped another shot.  
  
"You two are pathetic," Cunobaby sighed at them. Solo and Sailor Kirby reached across the table to grab Hiei's arm.  
  
"Hiei, she called me pathetic! You have to kill her to defend my honor!" Hiei winced at them.  
  
"I don't *want* to defend your boths honor! I don't want you touching me! I don't want to be near you! I don't want anything to do with you! I." a strange look came over his face. Shakily, he rose to his feet. Drawing a breath, he burst into song. (WE DO NOT own this song either. It's a Japanese love song in English, and also the ending theme to one season of Ranma ½. Which we don't own either.)  
  
"Up in blue sky, silly blimp go by. Where it comes from, where it's going, ziggy-zaggy it flies high! Day is Sunday, past one-thirty, why you no stop by? Maybe your late, but I cannot wait. Now I cry. Pretty red brig sail that spends the tide. Draw the picture, see the face of the one I want by my side. There you are all dressed in black, but I can't see your eyes. Can it be you're dressed that way for me? Why are you so shy? Beep beep, beep beep. This pager's driving me crazy. Just so, you know, if some dark stranger asked me I might go, and so, Don't blame me when you're lonley. We're sailing out to see the ship and me! Lala, lalalalala.Lala, lalalala." Hiei blacked out on the floor.  
  
During the song, these were the reactions.  
  
Cunobaby burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter, clutching her stomach. Jewel thought briefly about how Hiei had learned that song, then decided she didn't want to know, and started laughing as well. Tridea sat dumbfounded, not getting it at first, but then decided to go with the flow, besides, it WAS funny, so she also laughed. Sailor Kirby and Solo both went *AWWWWWWWWW*! Hiei's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuute! But then couldn't help but laugh themselves.  
  
In the morning, the girls waved good-bye to the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, transporting back to their insane version of reality. Kurama turned to Hiei.  
  
"What happened last night after I passed out?" Hiei shrugged.  
  
He knew something had happened.  
  
But for some odd reason, he couldn't remember.  
  
He got the feeling, somehow he didn't want to remember.  
  
Authors Note: SK: Okay, we're done! REALLY! You don't have to worry anymore. Come on, you know it was funny.  
  
CB: This was fun! We need to do another entirely pointless one. They are just plain FUN to write!  
  
SK: Yes they are. Well I guess we should go now.  
  
CB: And do WHAT?  
  
SK: I donna.  
  
CB: You can help get the fourth chapter of mine done before I forget again and don't post it for a month.  
  
SK: Uh, Cuno-chan?  
  
CB: Yes..  
  
SK: It's 12:50 at night/morning. Don't you think we should wait until morning. And don't you dare say it IS morning.  
  
CB: First of all you know it IS morning I don't have to tell you and second of all you have a good point. We SHOULD probably actually get sleep for once.  
  
SK: But you don't care, do you?  
  
CB: Howdya know?  
  
SK: Because. It's you. And you're just LIKE that. Unfortunately, I need sleep. Unlike a certain half-tiger I know.  
  
CB: Then why don't we get some sleep and stop typing!  
  
SK: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
CB: Um, SK, You awake? *pokes with a twig* Guess not.  
  
SK: zzzzz, stop poking, zzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
CB: You talk in your sleep? Idiot.  
  
SK: No, zzz, don't talk zzzzzzzzzz. HEY! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
CB: I'm confusled.  
  
SK: zzzzzz, whatever, zzzzzzzz, bye every one, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
CB: Oh yeah. I forgot about you people bye! I gotta make sure SK doesn't run into anything. *whispering* She sleepwalks.  
  
SK: DO zzzzzz NOT zzzzzzzz!  
  
CB: Bye people! We hope you enjoyed our insanity, it is over now. Good night!  
  
END. Really. 


End file.
